chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats Explained
In Chaos Fighters, the player's attributes, or stats, are one of the main factors that determine whether they win or lose in a battle. There are two types of stats: * Active Stats (also known as Direct Stats) * Conversion Stats (also known as Indirect Stats) Active Stats, or Direct Stats, are stats that actively determine what happens in a battle. Conversion Stats, or Indirect Stats, are stats that are converted into active stats; their conversions are determined by the player's equipped fighter. Active Stats Active stats are stats that directly influence the battle. They are: * ATK * SPD * HP * SP * HIT * EVA * BRK * DEF * CRT * RES These are the effects of each of these stats: Attack (ATK) *Attack determines the amount of damage done with each attack. Certain skills do damage based off the player's attack stat also. *The ATK's value directly translates into damage. Speed (SPD) *Speed affects duration between each of your attacks. *If x represents your speed: 1000/x = duration between each of your attacks (in seconds). Health Points (HP) *Health determines the amount of health points the player has before the player is defeated. Spirit Points (SP) *Spirit determines the amount of spirit points the player has to use for skills. Hit (HIT) *Hit increases the chance the opponent will not dodge the player's attacks. *1 HIT reduces 1 EVA from the opponent. *1 HIT gives 0.02% chance to trigger active skills. Evasion (EVA) *Evasion boosts the chance to dodge moves. *1 EVA gives 0.06% chance to dodge attack Break (BRK) *Break removes the opponent's defense from damage calculation. *1 BRK reduces 1 DEF from the opponent. *1 BRK greater than the opponent's DEF gives you an additional 0.2% attack. Defense (DEF) *Defense reduces the amount of damage taken from attacks. *1 DEF decreases 0.06% damage. Critical (CRT) *Critical increases the chance of critical hits to occur. *1 CRT increases 0.06% chance to make a critical attack. *1 CRT increases a critical attack's damage by 0.2% damage. Resilience (RES) *Resilience decreases the chance of being hit with critical hits. *1 RES reduces 1 CRT from the opponent. *1 RES increases 0.06% probability to parry. *When a fighter parries, they take 50% of the normal damage. Conversion Stats Conversion stats are stats that indirectly influence battle by increasing certain active stats based off of the player's fighter. They are: * STR * DEX * STA These are the effects of each of these stats: Strength (STR) * STR translates into a certain amount of ATK%. * If X represents the player's fighter's STR attribute conversion: STR / X = Added ATK%. Dexterity (DEX) * DEX translates into a certain amount of SPD and EVA. * If X represents the player's fighter's DEX attribute conversion: DEX / X = Added SPD and EVA. Stamina (STA) * STA translates into a certain amount of HP% and SP. * If X represents the player's fighter's STA attribute conversion: STA / X = Added HP% and SP. Damage Calculations Assuming the above information is correct (which is not certain), damage can be calculated through the following formulas: If A represents the attacker, and B represents the defender: When A's BRK is lower than B's DEF: Damage = A's ATK * (1.00 - ((B's DEF - A's BRK) * 0.0006)) When A's BRK is higher than B's DEF: Damage = A's ATK * (1.00 + ((A's BRK - B's DEF) * 0.002))